


Książę

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Parent Frigga (Marvel), Parental Harry Potter, Post-Avengers (2012), Powerful Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Po działaniach Lokiego na Manhattanie zostaje on eskortowany w łańcuchach z powrotem do Asgardu, gdzie zostaje pozbawiony dumy. Jednak podczas uwięzienia znajduje nieoczekiwanego sojusznika w postaci strażnika o takich samych zielonych oczach jak jego.
Relationships: Loki/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	Książę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066460) by [Lolibat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat). 



**I**

Gdy Loki po raz pierwszy zauważył przybycie _swojego_ strażnika, ujrzał pewne drobiazgi. Och, niewątpliwie dostrzegał _innych strażników_ – tych, którzy kroczyli poza jego komnatami ( _celą, klatką_ ) nerwowym krokiem. Jednak ten szczególny strażnik był jednym z nich, ale jednocześnie nie. Nie był jedną z marionetek uwiązanych na sznurkach, które jego ojciec uwielbiał trzymać przy sobie. Nie – myślał – to był ktoś, to miał własne zdanie. Bezmyślnie zastanawiał się, ile czasu zajmie Odynowi złamanie mężczyzny. Za każdym razem, gdy Loki budził się rano (przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało) widział , że jego połamane, wygięte i powykrzywiane meble, które ucierpiały w niekontrolowanym wybuchu jego temperamentu, były w nieskazitelnym stanie. Zobaczył, że jego stopy, wcześniej okaleczone i zakrwawione, były teraz czyste i zabandażowane.

Niechętnie, ale Loki był pod wrażeniem, ponieważ ta tajemnicza osoba zrobiła to wszystko, tak, że nie zdołał jej odkryć. Nie zostawiła śladów, nie wydała żadnych dźwięków, jakby nie istniała. Do Lokiego, jako panującego Boga Psikusów, z natury ciężko było się podkraść. Nigdy nie spał głęboko – nie tak jak jego nie-brat, którego chrapanie (a nie jego waleczność) dało mu prawo do bycia Bogiem Piorunów i Grzmotów. Nawet gdy przebywał we własnych komnatach – _których prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy_ – nie spał. Jedynie odpoczywał i czekał z zamkniętymi oczami na nadejście świtu. W jego celi, w której w każdej chwili oślepiało go sztuczne światło, sen był jeszcze rzadszą przyjemnością. W jego obecnym stanie _niemalże nieustannej świadomości_ , zakradnięcie się do niego było wyczynem godnym szacunku.

Tak więc, Loki bardzo niechętnie był pod wrażeniem. Jego ciekawość rosła za każdym razem, gdy nie udało mu się złapać małego strażnika na gorącym uczynku.

Nie mając nic więcej, czym mógłby zająć umysł, Loki czekał, dzień po dniu.

**II**

Strażnicy żartowali: mierzyli w niego włóczniami, śmiejąc się i wyśmiewając go bez słów. Nie słyszy ich – nie czuł, jak przecinają jego grubą (Jotuna) skórę. Nie musiał, jego umysł pomaga wypełnić puste pola odpowiednimi obelgami i ciętymi słowami. Być może to on był najokrutniejszy ze wszystkich. Myślał o szacunku, za którymś kiedyś tęsknił. O trosce, której tak desperacko pragnął. O ludziach, którzy kiedyś nazywali się jego przyjaciółmi – teraz odeszli jak sen letni głupca.

Znajoma, pochłaniająca go wściekłość rosła mu w piersi. Czuł palące piekło nienawiści i znalazł w nim pocieszenie. Uczucie ognia w jego żyłach stanowiło to dla niego otuchę, (jego piękny żywioł– cały jego). Czerwień, którą widział, zasłaniała mu widok okrutnych kpin. Jego gniew był jedną z niewielu rzeczy, których nikt nigdy nie mógł mu zabrać.

Jak śmiecie śmiać się i żartować ze mnie, krzyczał. Jak śmiecie, _wy nic nieznaczące robaki_! Jego furia nabrzmiała, domagając się uwolnienia. Chciał rozerwać tych żałosnych głupców na strzępy, oderwać im kończyny. Oczywiście jego racjonalna strona protestowała przeciwko temu. Istniały znacznie bardziej eleganckie sposoby na rozczłonkowanie osoby. Oderwanie ich rąk i nóg było grubiańskie, nieokrzesane, stanowiło w pewien sposób żart.

Jego magia, dzika i nierozważna – _ale o wiele mniejszej ilości niż to, co miał wcześniej_ – zaatakowała, a spowodowana tym fala uderzeniowa sprawiła, że meble znajdujące się w celi rozbiły się o barierę.

Za nim strażnicy śmieją się głośniej. Wyrazy okrucieństwa i radości na zawsze zapisały się w pamięci Lokiego. Zdecydowanie przysięgał im miliony razy okrutniejszą zemstę. Obietnica, którą sam tworzy na swojej skórze – znak nienawiści wytatuowany tam na zawsze.

Tej nocy marzył o upadku: gdzie, tego nie pamiętał.

**III**

Był to sześćdziesiąty ósmy dzień, kiedy Loki wreszcie spostrzegł swoją nieuchwytną zdobycz. Właśnie wychodził, gdy Loki usiadł na łóżku. Miał faliste czarne włosy – takie same jak on, _tak rzadkie w Asgardzie, że wręcz niespotykane_.

— Poczekaj — rozkazał ochrypłym od nieużywania głosem.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, jego stopa w połowie była już poza pokojem. Cała jego postać zamarła , jakby to jedno słowo było zaklęciem.

— Cóż za czyn popełniłem, że poświęciłeś swój czas i pobłogosławiłeś mnie swoją obecnością? — Loki przemawiał przebiegle, tak jak zawsze. Tak naprawdę był zgorzkniały i wykorzystywał to, by pozbyć się wdzięczności, którą odczuwał. _Iluzja bycia więźniem_ , myślał. _Uprzejmość – w stosunku do niego, potwora – co za żart_. A może był wdzięczny po dwóch miesiącach rozczarowania i skręcającej ciekawości. — Być może przychodzisz, by prowokować, tak jak twoi znajomi? Lub stawisz mi czoła, jak ośmielają się twoi tchórzliwi towarzysze broni?

Pomimo kąśliwych uwag Lokiego, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ani razu nie zareagował nerwowo. Odwrócił się powoli i po raz pierwszy srebrno ustny Loki został pozbawiony słów.

Oczy mężczyzna – w takim samym odcieniu zieleni, jaką widział we własnym odbiciu – spoglądały na niego z małą nutą zmieszania.

**IV**

Mimo że wiedział o swoim tajemniczym sojuszniku, to, ku frustracji Lokiego, strażnik wciąż był zagadką. Z nowo odkrytym przedmiotem zainteresowania – _kostką Rubika o zdecydowanie zbyt wielu bokach_ – Loki był mniej podatny na napady bezmyślnego gniewu. Wściekłość wciąż dominowała w jego głowie, ale uspokoiła się – na razie – co było dla niego wystarczająco dobre. Siedział, godzinami wpatrując się w jedyne wejście do celi, myśląc o strażniku. Wcześniej sądził, że ten człowiek bez twarzy i bezimienny, był jednym z wielu bezużytecznych, bezmózgich tępaków, ale teraz już nie. Zastanawiał się nad mężczyzną – jego brakiem antypatii (było to najdziwniejsze, biorąc pod uwagę, z kim rozmawiał), bladą skórą, chudą budową ciała, ciemnymi włosami i intensywnymi zielonymi oczami. Wyglądał tak, jakby mógł być jego bliźniakiem, ale wygląd Lokiego był jedynie _złudzeniem_ – cienka warstwa złota rozciągniętą na spłowiałej niebieskiej skórze jego wrogów (nie nazywał ich krewnymi. Nie chciał do nich _należeć_ ). Zastanawiał się i nie mógł przestać myśleć, że może po prostu krąży w kółko.

Frigga oczywiście zauważyła zmianę nastroju. Jej oczy zawsze były obrzydliwie spostrzegawcze – mruknął Loki.

— Mój synu, co sprawiło, że masz taki dobry humor? — zapytała, jej iluzoryczny obraz wydawał się żywy, a jednocześnie nie.

Machnął lekko ręką przez obraz, aby przypomnieć sobie, że był to tylko hologram – echo kobiety, która nazywała siebie jego matką. Na jej ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech. Dostrzegła w oczach Lokiego błysk zaciekawienia – taki, który kiedyś kazałby pałacowym służącym szukać kryjówek. Teraz wystarczyła sama obecność Lokiego, bez względu na jego nastrój do psot.

Uniósł elegancko czarną niczym węgiel brew, a jego twarz nie pokazywała wściekłości, która wrzała tuż pod powierzchnią.

— O czym mówisz, moja królowo? Niemal nic tutaj nie ma, a przynajmniej nie mojego dobrego humoru.

Próbował ukryć jad w swoim głosie, choćby z powodu szacunku, jaki kiedyś okazywał jedynej osobie, która się o niego troszczyła. Słowa wylewały się z jego ust, w towarzystwie aroganckiego i pełnego wyzwań uśmiechu.

Sądząc po zmarszczeniu jej brwi, próba była niezbyt udana. Niemniej jednak Frigga była zdeterminowana, by dotrzeć do swojego wyobcowanego syna, przekraczając bariery złożone ze słów, cierni i kłów.

— Mój synu, — podkreśliła, unosząc ręce, jakby desperacko chciała dotknąć jego twarzy — spójrz na siebie. Spójrz na wszystko wokół siebie.

— Nie ma nic, na co mogę spojrzeć, mamo… na nic nowego. — Loki odwrócił się, w nowym przypływie gniewu i niepewności kryjącym się w każdym jego działaniu. — Jestem żałośnie niereprezentacyjny, ale powinienem przypuszczać, że taki wygląd był nie mniej niż oczekiwany biorąc pod uwagę moje położenie.

Frigga nie dała się zwieść ostrym słowom syna. Skrzywiła się jednak, gdy zakpił z tajemnicy, której Odyn nie zdołał ukryć (tajemnicy, która pomogła ukryć, przypomniał sobie Loki). Niemniej jednak wycofując ręce, złożyła je na piersi. Jej obraz obrócił się wokół, chwiejąc się z powodu ruchu.

— Wszystko, co ci dałam jest nienaruszone — powiedziała z lekkim zaskoczeniem w głosie.

— Oczywiście — Loki nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami — w końcu wszystko zostało naprawione.

Frigga, z całej swej mądrości, mrugnęła wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Naprawiony? Drogi synu, nie musiałeś…

Loki zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem. On? Posprzątał ten bałagan? Niedorzeczność.

— Ja? Czy to nie na twoje rozkazy, moja urocza, pozłacana klatka jest sprzątana każdego dnia? Że będę karmiony i pojony, jak zwykła bestia? Utrzymywana przy życiu do dnia, w którym mój _Ojciec_ użyje mnie i magii, która kiedyś pogardzał?

To dlatego strażnik był tam każdego dnia, czyż nie? Czyż nie miał się nim zajmować? Z pewnością był tutaj na _czyjeś_ rozkazy.

Frigga zawahała się.

— Oczywiście owoce z mojego ogrodu są przesyłane do ciebie na moje polecenie, ale twoi strażnicy nie zostali wybrani przeze mnie…

Jej wyznanie lekko zbiło Lokiego z pantałyku, ale był pewien, że to Frigga wysłała jego tajemniczego dobroczyńcę. Kto jeszcze by się nim przejmował?

—… są tutaj z woli Odyna — dodała z wahaniem, odnosząc się do bezmózgich klonów chodzących po korytarzu.

_Odyn._

Imię wysłało znajomy, rozgrzany do białości filar ognia wściekłości przez jego rdzeń, a jego magia eksplodowała, rzucają meble w każdy kąt jego celi. Dzban został przewrócony, woda będąca w nim rozlała się po podłodze. _Miał rację._ Te dwa słowa wciąż rozbrzmiewały w uszach Lokiego. _Nie, Loki._ Słyszał je tak wyraźnie, jakby zostały wypowiedziane wczoraj.

Jego frustracja połączona z gniewem sprawiła, że uniósł rękę i rozproszył zaklęcie Friggi jednym gniewnym machnięciem dłoni. Jej wyraz twarzy tuż przed tym przedstawiał smutek – smutek i żal.

Ponownie został sam.

**V**

_Nie, Loki. Nie, Loki. Nie, Loki._

Głosy szeptały w jego umyśle.

Stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Loki zaczął krzyczeć. Jego łzy, jego uszy, rozerwane meble. Jego umysł pękł. Psychika zmieniła się w ostre odłamki szkła, tnąc wszystko w zasięgu ręki.

Proszę, Ojcze. Słyszał, jak jego młodsze ja błagało bez nadziei. Proszę, Ojcze.

_Nie pozwól mi upaść._

Ale to zrobił. Zawsze będzie. Rozczarowanie nigdy wcześniej nie smakowało tak gorzko w ustach Lokiego.

**VI**

— Zaczekaj — rozkazał Loki, gdy drugi raz ujrzał swojego strażnika. Wyprostował się i uniósł głowę, a jego głos wciąż brzmiał królewskim autorytetem, nawet gdy był pozbawiony tytułów i miał zablokowane moce. — Zostań.

Strażnik odwrócił się (Loki wciąż był zaskoczony spojrzeniem tych zielonych oczu) i zamrugał. Zrozumiał, że było to polecenie i powoli podszedł, aż znalazł się przed siedzącym Lokim. Zamiast wpatrywać się w boga psot, strażnik natychmiast opadł na jedno kolano z pochyloną głową.

Klęknął chętnie przy zakutych nogach Lokiego, bez żadnego nakazu. Jego szkarłatna peleryna opadła za nim, rzucona na podłogę niczym tren sukni. Metalowe stukanie docierało do uszu Lokiego, gdy fragmenty zbroi układały się wokół postaci klęczącego strażnika.

— Mój Książę — powiedział.

Jego głos był lekkim tenorem (głos mężczyzny, który nie widział jeszcze wiele życia, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Loki).

— Powstań — powiedział Loki, wewnętrznie zaskoczony okazanym mu szacunkiem.

Według jego wiedzy jedzenie, które strażnik mu przyniósł nie było zatrute. Nie został uczyniony żaden akt złej woli wobec niego, wobec czarnego charakteru uwięzionego na wieki. To była niespodzianka, a Loki z ostrożnością czekał na dzień, kiedy stanie się coś złego.

Przez chwilę strażnik wahał się, szukając wzrokiem krzesła. Nie widział go, bo żadnego nie było.

Strażnik wstał… a następnie uklęknął na obu kolanach. Loki prawie prychnął (jeśli oczywiście coś takiego byłoby tego godne). Jego wściekłość zniknęła na moment przez absurdalną scenę rozgrywającą się przed nim.

— Jak się nazywasz? — mruknął niebezpiecznie Loki.

Jego umysł rozpatrywał, w jaki sposób mógłby rozerwać mężczyznę na strzępy. Uczucie jego palców wokół zielonych oczu. Czuł, jak resztki magii unoszą się. Zielone pasma wymieszane z czarną nienawiścią i gniewem. W myślach potrząsnął głową, odsuwając się od takich myśli. Musiał się skupić.

— Harry, syn Jamesa, Wasza Wysokość — powiedział strażnik.

Jego głos naprawdę pasował do jego młodego wieku. Niepozorny młodzieniec przed nim prawdopodobnie nie przeżył nawet tysiąclecia. Jeśli jednak gwiazdy na jego ramionach stanowiły jakąś wskazówkę, to mężczyzna był kapitanem straży królewskiej – dowódcą sił Odyna w pałacu. To bardzo ciekawe, że zwykły mężczyzna w jego wieku osiągnął pozycję mającą taki wpływ.

— Powiedz mi, Harry Jamesonie, czy zostałeś tutaj przysłany przez mojego _Ojca_? — Loki wypluł ostatnie słowa, a jego oczy błyszczały ledwo ukrytym szaleństwem.

Zakrwawione ręce, zacisnęły się mocno w pięści, aż jego kostki zbielały.

— Tak, Wasza Wysokość. Wszystkie zadania gwardii królewskiej są podyktowane przez Jego Majestat. — Harrison odpowiadał spokojnie niczym bezchmurne niebo, nieświadomy rosnącego gniewu Lokiego. – Jednak moje działania są wykonane jedynie z mojej własnej woli.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał gorzko Loki, w tym jednym pytaniu zawierając milion innych.

Dlaczego się przejmujesz? Dlaczego miałoby to _kogokolwiek_ obchodzić? Dlaczego ktoś miałby troszczyć się o _Jotuna_ takiego jak on? W głębi duszy jego głosy _zawsze były tak zdradzieckie, zawsze tak pocieszające_. Thor ani razu nie odwiedził jego celi. Odyn nigdy nie odwiedził jego celi. _Liczył na to. Czekał_. Dziecko w nim – było tak pewne, że przyjdą po niego. Nigdy tego nie zrobili. Nigdy ich nie było, a część Lokiego zastanawiała się, dlaczego w ogóle się tym przejmuje. Jak naiwnie, warczał na siebie. Jak _niemądrze_ było oczekiwać czegokolwiek od tej dwójki.

— Dlaczego? — powtórzył strażnik, ze zmieszaniem wyraźnie widocznym na twarzy. — Dlaczego nie? — spytał w zamian.

Rzeczywiście, dlaczego nie… dlaczego nie. Pomarszczone, czarne serce Lokiego ścisnęło się boleśnie. Wiedział dlaczego. Doskonale wiedział. _Mógł wyrecytować tysiące powodów, dla których powinien być po prostu zostawiony (pozostawiony w tej zamarzniętej świątyni, by umrzeć z głodu) – aby gnić do końca swoich dni. To było wszystko na co zasłużył. Taki potwór jak on, nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego.  
_  
Przez minuty, a może godzinę, Harrison klęczał, nigdy nie odwracając spojrzenia od Lokiego. Loki również wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, nie do końca pewien, co sądzić o mężczyźnie, który wciąż odnosił się do niego – _potomka Lodowego Olbrzyma, osoby znalezionej w skrzynce, którą zajęło się z powodu dobroczynności_ – jak do księcia.

Absurd, myślał. Szaleństwo – absolutne szaleństwo, na wpół warczał w myślach, sądząc, że to wszystko było kolejną przeklętą sztuczką, w którą grali okrutni najeźdzcy, którzy ośmielali nazywać się jego rodziną. Wściekał się, ale jego wściekłość nie znajdowała oparcia w tym klęczącym przed nim wojowniku.

— Odejdź — powiedział w końcu Loki, w cichy i niepewny sposób, jakiego nie używał od utraty swojej łaski.

Mężczyzna odszedł, po raz kolejny pozostawiając Lokiego ze swoimi myślami.

**VII**

Następnego dnia znalazł nowy dodatek do swojej dość pustej celi. Krzesło – drewniane krzesło, stare i bez wątpienia skrzypiące. Stało w kącie przy stoliku do herbaty, wystarczająco daleko, aby nie można było je uznać za część zestawu, ale nie odstające od miejsca, jak fantazyjne, złote i wysadzane klejnotami meble, które przysłała mu Frigga. Było zużyte i wyglądało, jakby należało gdzieś indziej.

Wcale nie zdziwiło go to nagłe dodanie mebla (choć naprawdę tak było, ale ukrywał to pod wieloma kłamstwami, które sobie wmawiał).

**VIII**

Przez następne dni Loki czasem widział Harry’ego, syna Jamesa, a czasami nie. Za każdym razem kazał strażnikowi pozostać. Mężczyzna podążał niezawodnie za jego rozkazem, siedząc u boku Lokiego, dopóki nie został odprawiony. Czasami rozmawiali. Innym razem po prostu siedzieli w ciszy (wygodnej ciszy, niechętnie przyznawał wobec siebie Loki).

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał pewnego dnia Loki, niemalże od niechcenia. Jego ciekawość kazała mu szukać odpowiedzi, jak dziecku, które chce poznać nową zabawkę. Wspólnie się poznawali. Jego strażnik był zaskakująco dobrze poinformowany o nim (czułby się pochlebiony, gdyby musiał się do tego przyznać), ale Loki nie mógł pochwalić się tym samym. — Dlaczego o tobie nie słyszałem?

Asgard był duży, ale żywotność jego mieszkańców była znacznie dłuższa niż u większości innych ras. Narodziny dziecko byłyby świętowane w całym królestwie. I z całą pewnością, nawet przy swojej dziurawej pamięci, pamiętałby przynajmniej o tym, że jakiś nieznajomy znajdowałby się w jego pobliżu.

Harrison przechylił głowę na bok, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Był przyzwyczajony do skłonności Lokiego do żądania odpowiedzi, do których nie miał prawa. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale myślał nad nimi, zanim je wypowiedział.

— Nie urodziłem się w Asgardzie— powiedział w końcu w dźwiękoszczelnej celi. Spowiedź przed upadłym bogiem.

Loki zamarł. Bardzo słabe uczucie – nie potrafił tego nazwać – rezonowało w jego klatce piersiowej. Czy on był…?

— Urodziłem się jako Harry James Potter na Midgardzie, wiele wieków temu przed twoimi narodzinami. W tamtych czasach ludzie nadal czcili Asgardian— opowiadał spokojnie Harrison. — Jak wszystkie społeczeństwa, w końcu upadliśmy z wielu powodów. Kiedy Odyn mnie znalazł, otrzymałem Złote Jabłko i poprosiłem o miejsce w jego straży. Nie urodziłem się jako Asgardianin, dlatego nie słyszałeś o moich narodzinach, Mój Książę.

Nie było powiedziane, że musiał zdobyć akceptację innych, niezależnie od postanowień Odyna. Było to dla niego jeszcze trudniejsze, biorąc pod uwagę, że pochodził z _Midgardu_.

— W jaki sposób? — Loki szepnął zdziwiony (i nieco zaskoczony tym, że ktoś poza nim w Asgardzie nie był urodzonym mieszkańcem) — Jak to możliwe?

Harrison był spokojny, nawet w obliczu zaniepokojonego boga.

— Pochodzę z rasy ludzi, którzy potrafili władać magią. Byliśmy kiedyś dumnym ludem. Czarodzieje i czarownice. Nasza magia była nawet potężniejsza niż Asgardian. Od Celtów do pustynnych szamanów na Saharze. Mieliśmy własne prawa i przywileje. Celebrowaliśmy naszą magią i kiedyś walczyliśmy u boku twoich wojowników. Kiedyś byliśmy blisko z Asgardyczykami. Przestrzegaliśmy dni, kiedy trzeba było oddawać cześć mocy, stosować rytuały i poświęcenia. Czciliśmy Asgardyczyków i otrzymywaliśmy w zamian pomoc i błogosławieństwo. Byłem ostatnim z tej rasy i pod koniec mojego czasu na Ziemi, zostałem zaproszony przez Odyna do Asgardu ze względu na szacunek dla moich poległych braci i historii, którą dzieliliśmy.

Loki oddychał ciężko. Jego ciało ledwo było w stanie pomieścił potwora, który w nim mieszkał. Głęboko – bardzo głęboko – był niechętnie pod wrażeniem. Co zrobił ten człowiek, aby zdobyć szacunek _Odyna_ ze wszystkich bogów?

— To jest powód, dla którego nie słyszałeś o mnie, Mój Książę. — Harry spokojnie pochylił głowę. — Nie chciałem przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi.

Loki ukrył skrzywienie się. Obaj wiedzieli, jaki to był _zły_ pomysł.

**IX**

Pomimo wstrętu do Midgardian (byli czymś na kształt mrówek, chociaż może ta tajemnicza wymarła rasa była warta coś więcej), Loki był _znudzony_ i _ciekawy_ , co było bardzo niebezpieczne, jeśli chodziło o boga psot.

Przez zaciśnięte zęby i pokrętne wypowiedzi, prosił Harry’ego, aby opowiedział mu, jak to było – mieszkać w Midgardzie, kiedy Asgard nadal troszczył się o tę planetę.

Poprosił o historię, ale to, co usłyszał, było bardziej zgodne z wierszami i eposami. Harry raczył księcia opowieściami o krwawych bitwach na równinach, o nieustraszonych Wikingach, którzy pływali wzdłuż i wszerz odkrywając nowe ziemie. Opowiadał o Celtach, których lecznicze zaklęcia i rytuały były bezkonkurencyjne. Opowiadał o dziewięciu ogoniastych lisach ze wschodu, od pracownikach posiadających małpy i kapłanów. Snuł opowieść o odkryciach, niepowodzeniach, powstaniach i upadkach imperiów i cesarzy. Jego głos był zabarwiony humorem, gdy przypominał sobie, jakie asgardzkie bóstwa często bywały w Midgardzie – czasami pijane – przecząc półprawdą, na które śmiertelnicy mogliby wybałuszyć oczy.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że Sif była uważana za _boginię ziemi i płodności, która miała złote ziarna ze włosach_. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wydostanie się z tej klatki, nigdy nie pozwoli Sif o tym zapomnieć, myślał radośnie Loki. Raz uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego szaleństwo ustąpiło – wycofało się – w świetle fascynujących słów spływających z ust Harry’ego. Bezczynnie zastanawiał się, jakiego rodzaju był to zakład spowodowany pijaństwem i _kto_ go wygrał.

Harry naprawdę był _dobrym_ gawędziarzem. Z pewnością mógł konkurować z nadwornym bajarzem. Mniej więcej uzupełniał historię mężczyzny, wypełniając ją wystarczającą ilością kłamstw i półprawd ukrytych za zagadkami, by było to niemal zniewagą, ale strażnik przejrzał jego podstęp. Nie widział potrzeby obalenia obrony Lokiego – _jedynej obrony, jaka mu pozostała_. Opowiadał jedynie, że miał wiele dzieci, siostrzenic i siostrzeńców (niektóre z nich były nadpobudliwe a wszystkie miały geny żartownisia, a w dodatku jedno z dzieci mogło zmieniać kształt). Miał praktykę, by dostrzegać kłamstwa.

Loki nie odprawił Harry’ego, aż do później nocy, kiedy gardło mężczyzny było podrażnione, a jego głos prawie zanikł podczas rozmowy. Nawet wtedy strażnik nie przerywał swojej powieści, ani nawet nie poprosił o przerwę. Tylko mówił i wciąż mówił, nigdy nie przerywając magicznego zaklęcia, które zdawało się wypełniać celę zdziwieniem.

Harry ukłonił się, kiedy wychodził, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tej nocy snów Lokiego nie wypełniały krzyki i _napady furii ognia_ , ale bitwy w odległych krainach oraz zwycięstwa, które obróciły się w proch. Śnił o zaczarowanych lasach i zamieszkujących nimi elfach, driadach, nimfach i syrenach. Sen skończył się zbyt wcześnie i choć raz Loki życzył sobie, żeby mógł trwać dłużej.

Następnego dnia zauważył dodatkową szklankę z wodą na stole.

**X**

Oczywiście Frigga w końcu ich przyłapała.

Loki po raz kolejny był zachwycony opowieścią Harry’ego, która tym razem dotyczyła powstania i upadku Cesarstwa Rzymskiego (jego stworzenie – od Romulusa i Remusa, po upadek Cesarstwa Bizantyjskiego – ich wady, mocne strony, strategie, zarządzanie, ich cesarzy – tych dobrych i tych złych) i zapomniał odprawić Harry’ego na czas. Portal przy jego łóżku zabłysnął jasnoniebiesko.

Nieskazitelna iluzja obrazu Friggi pojawiła się ponownie. Loki wpatrywał się w nią gniewnie, a jego fascynacja historią rozproszyła się niczym mgła w upalny letni dzień.

— Wasza Wysokość. — Harry skłonił się w pas.

Wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu. Loki poczuł silne uczucie zdrady i zazdrości – Harry był _jego_. Pomimo swojej bezsilności, nie pozwoli nikomu oderwać od siebie swojego jedynego źródła rozrywki (albo raczej tak sobie wmawiał).

Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, Loki zmrużył swoje jasnozielone oczy. Pokłon Harry’ego zdecydowanie nie był głęboki – choć wciąż mieścił się w dopuszczalnym zakresie protokołu – i nie uklęknął. Nawet jego głos brzmiał mechanicznie, jak u wszystkich strażników wokół. W jego wypowiedzi brakowało ciepła.

Jak interesująco, pomyślał Loki, że okazał więcej szacunku księciu, który został pozbawiony władzy, niż panującej królowej.

— Loki, mój synu — zawołała Frigga z radością w głosie. — Mój synu, mój ukochany synu, czy nic ci nie jest? —Zmartwienie przebiło się w jej tonie. Niewątpliwie wciąż pamiętała, w jaki sposób ostatni raz zniknęła z celi.

Tak dobrze, jak może czuć się ktoś w jego położeniu, część niego niemal szydzi – niemal cedzi.

— O ile to możliwe w tej pozłacanej klatce, gdzie zostałem umieszczony, aby być artefaktem na wieczność — skrzywił się Loki.

W oczach Friggi ukazał się ból. Mógł stwierdzić – że za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzała go _matka_ – był coraz bardziej zgorzkniały i zły. Miał nikczemną rozkosz powodując ból u tych, którzy na to zasługiwali. _Pomogła ukryć sekret_ , szepnął głos w jego umyśle. _Jest tak samo zła jak Odyn.  
_  
Wciąż jednak nie przestała go odwiedzać, szeptała jego niewielka część (głos rozbrzmiewający nad jego lewym uchem).

Nie tak jak Ojciec i Brat, którzy nie kłopoczą się, by cię odwiedzić – drwi poprzedni głos. Był wściekły – i zraniony – pomyślał oszołomiony Loki.

Nikt nie zawracałby sobie głowy, by odwiedzić bezwartościowego najeźdźcę, przebierańca, pogardzanego głęboko przez dziewięć królestw, podstępny głos wyszeptał w jego prawe ucho. Nikt tego nie zrobi. Nie _zasługujesz_ na to, by poświęcili ci swój czas. Nie zasługujesz na ich miłość.

Bezwartościowy, bezwartościowy, śpiewnie kpiły głosy. Tylko zapasowy, nigdy spadkobierca. Nigdy nie miał nim być.

Harry mówił coś po jego prawej stronie. Jego głos i obecność, wyrywały go z zadumy i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego matka musiała zadać mężczyźnie pytanie. Strażnik kiwnął głową, ukradkiem zerkając na Lokiego.

Loki tylko uniósł brew w odpowiedzi, próbując zepchnąć natrętne myśli w zakamarki swojego umysłu. Starał się ukryć fakt, że łamał się – pruł się w szwach. Ręce mu drżały, a jednak nadal chciał to ukryć. Uważał się za dobrego oszusta, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak spojrzenie strażnika skierowało się na chwilę na jego ręce, odniósł mniejszy sukces w ukryciu tego, niż mu się wydawało.

— Dziękuję, Harry Jamesonie, za opiekę nad Lokim, — powiedziała uroczyście Frigga. —Proszę, zaopiekuj się nim, bo ja nie jestem wstanie.  
— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy — obiecał Harry monotonnym głosem, ale jego słowa brzmiały prawdziwie.

W głębi duszy zaczął desperacko lgnąć do słów Harry’ego, wbrew wszystkiemu mając nadzieję, że nie były one kłamstwem.

Frigga rozejrzała się po niezniszczonym wnętrzu pokoju. Jej wzrok spoczął na dodatkowym krześle, szklankach i srebrnym naczyniu, wszystkim po dwie sztuki. Zauważyła to wszystko i uśmiechnęła się świadomie do Lokiego. Zmarszczki na jej czole nieco się zmniejszyły, ale wciąż się martwiła.

Loki wpatrywał się w nią gniewnie, będąc na zawsze nie skruszonym psychopatą. Reszta spotkania była białą plamą, a Harry został przez chwilę. Loki wciąż słyszał jedynie jego obietnicę. Nadal rozbrzmiewała mu w uszach.

**XI**

Następnego ranka, ku zaskoczeniu Lokiego, Harry przyniósł książki.

— Są to sztuki napisane przez człowieka o nazwisku Szekspir. Pomimo tego, że mój rodzaj był już dawno martwy, to dzieła, które napisał, były szanowane przez tysiące lat po jego śmierci. Jego sztuki są uwielbiane nawet tutaj, w Asgardzie, chociaż zwykle pomija się fakt, że ich autorem jest Midgardianin. — wyjaśnił Harry zza wieży książek, które groziły przygwożdżeniem go.

Jest dość niski, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Loki.

Loki spojrzał na Harry’ego, a potem na książki, pytając:

— Dlaczego miałbym się troszczyć o literaturę dawno zgniłego trupa? — powiedział zjadliwie. — Czy mam marnować swoje dni tutaj na _czytanie_?

Niewielka część jego myśli "nie odchodź". Nie przynoś tu książek i nie zostawiaj mnie. _Nie chcę_ tych książek. Agresywnie stłumił tę część siebie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Mimo, że urodził się bez magii, znalazł ją dzięki swoim słowom. William Szekspir jest bardzo szanowanym autorem, bym może najlepszym, jakiego miał kiedykolwiek Midgard— powiedział cierpliwie Harry. Podniósł książkę znajdującą się na górze stosu innych, tą która miała szczególnie kolorową zakładkę włożoną do środka. Otworzył powieść na pierwszej stronie. Założył nogę na nogę i równoważąc książkę na kolonie. — Przeczytam wam jego sztuki. Sądzę, że docenicie jego zagadki i grę słów bardziej niż inni. Są naprawdę zabawne. Miałbym do czynienia z Hel, jeśli zanudziłbym cię na śmierć opowieściami o swojej przeszłości.

Jego przeszłość nie była nudna, pomyślał Loki z uniesioną brwią. W rzeczywistości była o wiele bardziej barwa niż większości osób. _Hamlet_ , Loki zauważył tytuł książki na jej grzbiecie. Jego ciekawość wzrosła - W _czym_ strażnik znajdował rozrywkę? Co robił, gdy nie otaczali go bezwartościowi imbecyle? Z tak wielkimi pochwałami być może ten „Szekspir” z Midgardu był wart jego czasu (którego miał mnóstwo).

Tego dnia Loki dowiedział się, że oprócz tego, że Harry był dobrym bajarzem, to był również świetnym aktorem. Zmieniał głos, jak chciał, _bez pomocy_ magii. Loki niechętnie był pod wrażeniem.

**XII**

Pewnego dnia z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się, co się stanie, jeśli w ogóle nie oddali Harry’ego. To była tylko taka myśl, odejście od monotonii, w której utknął jego umysł, a jednak nie zaniechał tego pomysłu.

— Zostań — rozkazał Loki, gdy zasypiał, przykryty puchową kołdrą przyniesioną przez Harry’ego. (Podejrzewał, że była ona własnością mężczyzny, ponieważ była zbyt miękka i puszysta, by być podstawowym wyposażeniem armii).

— Oczywiście, mój Książę — obiecał Harry, przewracając stronę powieści; tym razem był to _Makbet_.

Strony były stare i pożółkłe, a grzbiet skrzypiał przy obracaniu każdej strony, ale był to dźwięk, w którym Loki znalazł ukojenie. Przypominał mu dni młodości spędzonej w ogromnej pałacowej bibliotece.

—O cicho, skończ, proszę!— powiedział Harry, wracając do czytania. —Śmiem wszystko zrobić, co mężom przystoi, a kto śmie więcej, ten nie jest człowiekiem.

Tamtej nocy Loki zapadł w sen, uśpiony głosem tego, który zawsze był obok niego.

Następnego ranka Loki obudził się i ujrzał mężczyznę _siedzącego na tym samym krześle_. Głupiec, pomyślał, mały wąs rozdrażnienia, który ośmielił się wyłonić z jego serca. Tym bardziej głupi. Jego zawsze wierny strażnik spał, a jego szyja była pochylona pod nienaturalnym kątem (będzie odczuwał skutki przez długi czas, uznał Loki). _Makbet_ leżał grzbietem do góry na podłodze, gdzie upadł, kiedy wyślizgnął się z rąk strażnika. Sam mężczyzna chrapał cicho – dziecięce chrapanie, nie tak potworne jak u Thora. Podczas snu drobne zmarszczki wokół jego oczu i na czole wygładziły się. Jego jasne zielone oczy były zamknięte i okolone grubymi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Harry podczas snu wygląda na jeszcze młodszego, pomyślał Loki z nutką rozbawienie. Być może wybrał niewłaściwy czas, aby przestać się starzeć – na pewno jeszcze nie miał ostatniego zrywu, jeśli chodziło o rośnięcie.

Był zaskoczony, że strażnik _zaufał_ mu na tyle, by zasnąć w jego obecności. W końcu był bogiem psot i kłamstw. Srebrnoustym. Potrzebował magii, aby wyrządzić komuś wielką krzywdę, jeśli naprawdę tego chciał. Nie musiał używać rąk, aby zabić. Jednak jego strażnik spał głęboko. Loki podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na spokojną twarz Harry’ego. Linie zmartwienia zniknęły z czoła, kiedy spał. W tym momencie mężczyzna nie był niczym obciążony.

Loki z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się, czy jego własna twarz tak wyglądała, kiedy spał. Czy krzyczał z powodu okropności w swoim umyśle?

Nie mając nic więcej do roboty, Loki leżał w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, czekając, aż strażnik się obudzi. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, nie był pewien, jak poradzić sobie z daną sytuacją. Ktoś się o niego troszczył – nawet jeśli tym kimś był tylko strażnik – zupełnie obcy – i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Był zaskoczony i zakłopotany (nie bez powodu, wykłócał się). I tak, Loki po prostu tam leżał, słuchając cichych oddechów osoby, która chętnie dzieliła z nim jego niewolę.

**XIII**

Po dwustu pięćdziesięciu sześciu dniach więzienia, Loki nagle zachorował. Utworzyła się choroba, myślał Loki. Rosła, niczym masa walcząca o wyrwanie się z niego, ucieleśnienie potworności, która dzieliła jego nieśmiertelną skorupę. To było jak niekontrolowany ogień, który nie chciał słuchać żądań swojego boga. Biegł dziko przez jego żyły i tętnice, paląc je. Loki czuł się, jakby płonął. Kawałek metalu w kuźni, który miał być stopiony, przerobiony i ponownie stopiony.

Przez mgłę gorączki, zastanawiał się niejasno, co z nim było nie tak. Zawsze rażące światło było surowe dla jego oczu. Wił się w nasiąkniętym od potu ubraniu (które zostało zmienione dzień wcześniej, dzięki pomocy jego strażnika). Zakaszlał, plując na podłogę. Ślina zmieszała się z pasmami krwistoczerwonego szkarłatu, tworząc kałużę plwociny na posadzce. Jego szalik był porzucony w najdalszym kącie pokoju – z dala od krwi przy jego łóżku.

Harry wszedł do środka i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, Loki nie zauważył tego, dopóki ten nie położył dłoni na jego czole.

— Matko? — Loki zaskomlał słabo (chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać), trzepocząc rzęsami. — Nie…

To pierwszy raz, kiedy mój strażnik mnie dotknął, pomyślał Loki. I zrobił to z dobrocią. Bóg walczył przez osłabienie i otworzył oczy. Widział podwójnie, ale potem skupił wzrok.

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się nieczytelny wyraz – nie litość ani współczucie, ale po prostu zrozumienie.

— Mój Książę — wyszeptał. — Jak to się stało?

Gdybym wiedział, to nie cierpiałbym, pomyślał sarkastycznie Loki, nie mając siły, by powiedzieć to na głos. Obrzydliwe było to, co robiła z nim choroba. Ostatni raz był chory, gdy był maluchem. Wszyscy Asgardczycy – szczególnie magowie – rzadko chorowali, jeśli w ogóle.

Harry zmarszczył brwi z dezorientacją i przekierował zaklęcie odczytu temperatury do swojej dłoni. Czterdzieści stopni. Niebezpiecznie było mieć tak wysoką gorączkę.

Starał się, aby Loki odpowiednio się odżywiał i był nawodniony, ale po usunięciu większości magii z ciała Lokiego, jego układ odpornościowy był tak samo słaby jak u dziecka. Zwykle magowie mieli swoją magię, aby zwalczyć każdą infekcję, która mogła spowodować u nich chorobę, ale Loki już tego nie miał. W tym momencie poważna choroba mogła być _śmiertelna_ dla boga psot.

Wciąż jednak był ostrożny i całkowicie zdezynfekował siebie i wszystkie przedmioty, które przyniósł ze sobą. Więc jak…? Jak Książę zachorował?

Uważne spojrzenie Harry’ego dostrzegło chwilowe mignięcie szkarłatnej tkaniny widocznej przez okno celi. To był żołnierz – młodszy strażnik. Poruszył się, by przyjrzeć się cierpiącemu księciu z kpiącym uśmieszkiem widocznym na twarzy. Obok niego pozostali strażnicy śmiali się i żartowali ( _jak zawsze, uznał Loki_ ). Odważyli się znieważać cierpiącego boga.

Harry uniósł wzrok i ujrzał otwory wentylacyjne – _filtry zostały oderwane_. Następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była czerwień.

**XIV**

Loki dryfował między świadomością i snem, przez chwilę czuł mrowienie chłodnej magii przepływającej przez jego ciało. Uznał, że to potężne zaklęcie leczące. Czuł, jak jego bolące kości odetchnęły z ulgą, czując magię, chociaż nie była to jego własna. Chwycił zaklęcie, zachłannie spijając z niego magię. Nigdy w życiu nie tęsknił za czymś tak bardzo.

Oderwanie się od magii, którą tak bardzo kochał, było okrutną karą, a jego ciało płaciło cenę. Mimo tego, weźmie wszystko, co mógł teraz uzyskać. Jego ciało przylegało do energii, która została mu podana i nie puściło, jak dziecko trzymające swój ulubiony koc.

I tak Loki, ułożył się na plecach, zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by zaklęcie zmniejszające gorączkę zaczęło nad nim pracować. Jak dziwnie, pomyślał, że zaklęcie uzdrawiające wydawało się niemal gniewne.

**XV**

Kiedy obudził się ponownie, był bardziej przytomny niż wcześniej, ale być może wynikało to wyłącznie ze sposobu, w jaki się obudził.

Loki z trudem łapał powietrze, gdy poczuł wielki szok magiczny – praktycznie falę uderzeniową; jeśli granice lochu nie byłyby osłonięte aż po sam sufit, to eksplodowałaby na zewnątrz.

Usiadł (trochę za szybko, ponieważ świat zawirował wokół niego) i spojrzał przez jedyne okno w swojej celi.

Na korytarzu znajdował się jego strażnik. To było jego magia. Jednak to, co ujrzał Loki było… zadziwiające.

W słabo oświetlonym korytarzu Harry, jego wierny towarzysz, trzymał innego strażnika za gardło. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu Loki zdał sobie sprawę, że był to jeden z (odważniejszych), którzy z niego ciągle drwili. Jego magia – _jego furia_ – uciekała od Harry’ego falami. Jego oczy jarzyły się mocno uwięzioną mocą (teraz lekko uwolnioną i swobodnie biegającą dziko).

Czy jego źrenice miały kształt szparek? Loki próbował to dostrzec (przynajmniej na tyle ile mógł, chociaż gorączka wciąż osłabiała jego umysł). Ze swojego punktu obserwacji, widział jak Harry warczał coś wprost do ucha strażnika. Zobaczył, jak duszony mężczyzna zbladł i sapał. Widział, jak inni strażnicy (lubiący z niego kpić – nigdy się nie zatrzymujący, zawsze się śmiejący. Zasługiwali na każdą chwilę bólu, pomyślał złośliwie Loki), unosili się wokół niespokojnie, ledwo zdolni do wytrzymania siły wściekłej magii naciskającej na nich zewsząd. Drżeli jak mniejsze istoty przed gniewem boga.

Harry trzymał strażnika za gardło, potrząsając nim i uderzając o słup, zanim go puścił. Jego magia wzrosła do tego poziomu, że ominęła totemy w jego celi – księcia magów. Loki obserwował z zapartym tchem, jak lód zaczął tworzyć się wokół krawędzi jego okna i na kolumnach w korytarzu. Tworząc szron na delikatnych kamiennych rzeźbach. Tworząc małe kryształki, które odbijały słabe światło pochodni w lochach.

Potem zrobił coś, o czym Loki nigdy by nie pomyślał – zmusił innych strażników do uklęknięcia.

Widział słowa formujące się w wyrazie szyderstwa na twarzy Harry’ego – na kolana – ryknął – a mężczyźni natychmiast na nie opadają, jak domki z kart przeciwko potężnej wichurze. Skrzywili się, gdy ich kolana uderzyły z trzaskiem o posadzkę. Sprawił, że wszyscy coś powtarzają – nie widział tego z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, ale recytowali to posłusznie, drżąc ze strachu. Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego wykrzywił się w okrutnym uśmiechu. Nawet mając ochronne osłony Loki czuł, jak moc jego strażnika pulsuje. Jej intensywność była po prostu zbyt duża, aby jeden mag mógł ją kontrolować i był pewien, że jego strażnik był pijany mocą.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział swojego strażnika rozzłoszczonego. Jego niewielka część – jeśli śmiał przyznać to – czuła się _wzruszona_ (głupi, ludzki sentyment, szeptały jego głosy), że kapitan straży posunął się do tego ze swoimi podwładnymi – dla Lokiego. Dla bękarta, potwora, który nigdy nie był wart więcej niż narzędzie. Wielki żart kosmosu, porzucony przez wszystkich i niekochany przez nikogo.  
Czy to… czy to był ten sam strażnik, który przemawiał do niego łagodnie i recytował poezję w środku nocy?

Skończyło się to zbyt szybko. Lód zniknął, jakby nigdy go nie było. Loki wziął głęboki oddech, a powietrze wypełniło jego płuca. Gniew Harry’ego był lodowaty, uznał. Jak odmrożenie (jedyny rodzaj zimna, na który nie był odporny) w przeciwieństwie do jego własnego ognistego płomienia. Był jednak nie mniej niebezpieczny - _a może nawet bardziej niebezpieczny_ – i Loki był zarówno zachwycony, jak i odrobinę pod wrażeniem.

Chwilę później jego strażnik ponownie wszedł do jego celi, niosąc ze sobą papierową torbę Midgardian. Loki był, co było zrozumiałe, zdziwiony, chociaż wciąż był wstrząśnięty tym, co zobaczył.

— Leki, byś wyzdrowiał — powiedział Harry.

Nie było żadnych śladów po kłótni – żadnych bezpańskich włosów, resztek magicznej sygnatury – po prostu spokojny i ponownie opanowany Harry. Niesamowite, pomyślał Loki.

— Filtr w waszych otworach wentylacyjnych został zastąpiony przez inny. Nie mogą na razie poddać wam magicznych lekarstw. Wasze ciało nie jest przyzwyczajone do magii, po tak długim czasie jej nieużywania. Zbyt silne zaklęcie może wywołać szok — wyjaśnił, kładąc leki na stole, z etykietami skierowanymi w stronę Lokiego. — Mój Książę, proszę odpoczywać. Przyniosę ci jedzenie, które nie będzie kolidowało z lekami. — Strażnik ukłonił się.

Loki zgodził się, choćby dlatego, że będzie mógł zobaczyć częściej swojego strażnika. Zanim oddalił swojego towarzysza, wydał jeden dodatkowy rozkaz (chociaż z wahaniem).

— Uklęknij — powiedział Loki po chwili zastanowienia.

Harry jak zwykle opadł na jedno kolano. Nic nie powiedział, tylko z własnej woli wykonał ten płynny ruch. Jego peleryna opadła wokół niego jak szkarłatny tren wielkiej sukni balowej.

— Odejdź. — Loki kiwnął głową, a jego niepewność zmniejszyła się.

**XVI**

Harry bez wątpienia wiedział, że wyczyn, którego dopuścił się tamtego dnia, będzie miał reperkusje na górze. Nie mylił się, któregoś dnia został wezwany do komnaty Odyna (upewnił się, że „otrzymał” wiadomość o tym, _po tym_ jak Loki kazał mu odejść). Bez wątpienia jeden z tych bachorów poszedł i szepnął o tym, jaką miał moc. W tamtej chwili Harry niemal myślał o tym, by ich przekląć. Czarna różdżka zatrzęsła się w swojej wersji śmiechu.

— Harry, synu Jamesa, kapitanie mojej straży, wyjaśnij swoje działania! — Głos Odyna rozbrzmiał donośnie w korytarzu. Jego echo odbiło się od ścian i spowodowało wibrację wazonu.

Harry stał prosto narażony na falę dźwiękową (i prawdopodobnie na magię zawartą w głosie), która rozbrzmiewała żądaniem odpowiedzi. Był niewzruszony przed gniewem Odyna, tak jak był przeciwko gniewowi Voldemorta, Lokiego i wielu innych.

— Skorygowałem niedopatrzenie. Po prostu wykonywałem swoją pracę. Najwyraźniej _ktoś_ uznał, że próba zamordowania Lokiego z zimną krwią będzie _świetnym żartem_. — Oczy Harry’ego zabłysły gniewem.

Chwilę później był rozczarowany, gdy ujrzał, że Odyn _nie był_ wściekły z tego powodu. Stary król wyglądał na zmęczonego. Ufał temu zdeprawowanemu staruszkowi, że będzie się złościł na wszystkie złe rzeczy (i nie złościł się na wszelkie dobre).

— Kontynuuj — rozkazał, ze zmęczeniem gestykulując Gungnirem, machając włócznią tak, jak mogłoby zrobić dziecko.

— Jak wiesz, twój syn jest teraz pozbawiony większości swojej magii, zatem ma obniżoną odporność. — Harry starał się nie ujawniać swojego niezadowolenia z tego powodu. — Jakiś strażnik idiota uznał, że to będzie dobry żart, by _usunąć filtry powietrza_ z jego otworów wentylacyjnych, aby wszystkie bakterie z zewnątrz mogły dostać się do środka, gdy Loki nie miał odpowiedniego układu odpornościowego. Masz szczęście, że nadal masz syna. Gdybym go nie znalazł najprawdopodobniej już by nie żył.

— Być może tak byłoby lepiej — mruknął cicho do siebie Odyn.

Harry to usłyszał (ponieważ miał skłonność do słyszenia wszystkiego, czego nie powinien) i był zniesmaczony monarchą. Uczucie gromadziło się w jego jelitach. Sprawiedliwy gniew wzmagał się, i zaczął walczyć, by powstrzymać grymas przed ujawnieniem się na jego twarzy. Czuł w sobie ryk lwa Gryffindoru, obudzony gniewem po tylu tysiącleciach. Odyn był wielkim królem, ale nie ojcem.

I właśnie _dlatego_ Harry musiał przyjąć rolę dozorcy Lokiego. Szczerze mówiąc, nikt inny (oprócz Friggi) nie przejmował się bogiem psot.

— Ten jeden raz twoje działania są usprawiedliwione. Dlaczego miałbyś zadawać sobie tyle trudu, by troszczyć się o mojego krnąbrnego, drugiego syna, mój stary przyjacielu? — zapytał Odyn. A nie o mojego pierworodnego, było niewypowiedzianą częścią tego pytania.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i odliczył od tyłu do dziesięciu, zanim odpowiedział. Jego temperament drżał pod skórą, a biały, gorący błysk wściekłości – _w imieniu księcia będącego niczym w oczach ojca_ – wzniósł się na przód w jego umyśle. Jeszcze się nie uspokoił – policzył kolejny raz do dziesięciu. Istniało milion powodów, które mógł przytoczyć, z których żaden nie przyniósłby pożytku. Milczał, by zebrać myśli, a potem zrobił to co umiał najlepiej – opowiedział historię.

— Jestem pewien, że wiesz, że kiedyś miałem dzieci.

Odyn milczał, zastanawiając się dokąd to zmierza.

— Byłem bohaterem dla mojego ludu, lordem dwóch starożytnych rodzin. Wojownikiem cieszącym się nieposzlakowaną opinią. Byłem praktycznie ich królem, ponieważ zdobyłem ich szacunek przez podbój. Miałem dzieci, którym przekazałem swoje dziedzictwo. Dwóch synów i córka, która odnalazła swoją prawdziwą miłość. Moi synowie byli bardzo podobni do twoich. James Syriusz i Albus Severus, dwa przeciwieństwa. James był zuchwały, charyzmatyczny i kochany. Wyglądał prawie dokładnie jak ja. Albus był cichy, ponury i inteligentny, niemalże jak Loki, gdy ten był dzieckiem. Gdybym nie przyciągał Albusa do stołu, to pewnie jadłby swoje posiłki w bibliotece. Kiedy nadszedł czas, abym przeszedł na emeryturę, przekazałem swoje dziedzictwo jednemu z nich. Bez wątpienia z prawa wynikającego z narodzin, przysługującego im obu, było odziedziczyć to, co dali mi moi przodkowie, ale przekazałem wszystko tylko jednemu z nich. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech. — Czy wiesz, któremu z nich, _stary przyjacielu_?

Odyn milczał, nawet nie mrugając, niczym żywy posąg.

— Albusowi. Dałem to wszystko Albusowi. — Harry uśmiechnął się. W jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się czułość. — Mimo całego swojego uroku i charyzmy, Jamesowi brakowało przebiegłości. Rzucał się w bitwy bez żadnego planu. Miał brutalną siłę, ale nie był w stanie wykorzystać jej w pełni. Mógł być liderem. Ludzie chcieliby walczyć za niego. Kochałby ich bardzo, ale aż za bardzo. Poświęciłby wiele żyć za kilku nielicznych, na których by mu zależało. Politycy traktowaliby go jak marionetkę, wykorzystując jego dobrą wolę. Posadziłem ich obu przed sobą i wyjaśniłem swoje działania. Powiedziałem im dokładnie, dlaczego wybrałem jednego z nich i zapewniłem, że kocham ich obu, bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Nawet przysiągłem to na swoją magię. Zrozumieli moje postępowanie i od tamtego dnia James stał u boku Albusa. Ta dwójka była niesamowitym duetem.Po moim przybyciu tutaj złożyłem przysięgę — kontynuował Harry. — Przysiągłem zachować pokój w dziewięciu królestwach. Obiecywałem swoją lojalność wobec królestwa, a nie tobie, Odynie Borsonie. Robię to, co będzie dobre dla królestwa. Korzystam z tego, co mam, aby chronić to, co mogę. Będę tu długo po tym, jak zmienisz się w proch. Będę tutaj, gdy wasi spadkobiercy wstąpią i upadną zgodnie z rytmem czasu. W tej grze o tron jestem kontrolą i równowagą mocy. Robię co mogę, dla tego królestwa. Królestwa, które posiadam tak samo jak moją ojczyznę i dokonałem wyboru. Sugeruję, abyś zrobił to samo, królu Odynie. Nigdy nie zapominaj, że najpierw jestem Panem Śmierci, a dopiero później twoim strażnikiem. — Mistrz Śmierci powiedział cicho. — Nigdy nie zapominaj, kto naprawdę ma tutaj siłę.

Zachód słońca rzucił jego cień na korytarz Sali tronowej, a w tym cieniu czaiła się Śmierć, skręcając się i obracając w ciemności.

**XVII**

Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Lokiego, Odyn odwiedził go. Wpadł bez powiadamiania, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca (co technicznie było prawdą). Strażnicy złożyli się w pół w pokłonie, niczym przewrócone karty, gdy ich mijał. Wszyscy ułożeni w zgrabne rzędy – dekoracja dla króla, który jest ojcem wszystkiego.

Loki obserwował go z częściowym strachem, po części z nienawiścią, i ze zdziwieniem, gdy Odyn idąc do jego celi sprawiał, że strażnicy skłonili się w pas (obserwował procesję i zauważył z dumą, że jego strażnik nie ukłonił się głęboko Odynowi. Po prostu skinął mu głową, a spojrzenie zielonych oczu skupiło się na każdym ruchu Odyna. Wymienili ze sobą parę słów (Loki starał się jak tylko mógł, ale nie potrafił odczytać nic z ich ruchu warg – najwyraźniej strażnik znał go trochę zbyt dobrze).

Kiedy otwarzyły się drzwi jego celi, serce Lokiego zaczęło walić mu w piersi. Słyszał, jak potwór w nim naciska na granice jego umysłu, chcąc r _ozedrzeć na strzępy_ nie-ojca, zabójcę jego krewnych. Zanim się zorientował, pierwsze słowa zniewagi już znajdowały się na jego ustach.

**XVIII**

Harry opierał się o filar i obserwował, jak ojciec rozmawia z synem. Cóż, rozmowa nie była właściwym słowem do opisania danej sytuacji. Pokręcił głową, gdy meble poleciały w powietrzu, rozpadając się na kawałki. Książki zostały rozdarte w szwach, ich strony dryfowały w powietrzu jak pióra.

Jeszcze więcej rzeczy do naprawy dla mnie, pomyślał, tworząc w głowie listę. Miał nadzieję, że umysł Lokiego nie znajdzie się na tej liście – ani odrobinę wyżej niż aktualnie był – ale najwyraźniej miał zbyt dobre zdanie o Odynie.

Potem coś przyciągnęło wzrok Harry’ego. Jego plecy oderwały się od filaru, a nogi uderzyły o posadzkę, zanim Odyn zdążył zamachnąć się ręką. Biegł, pędząc po niewielu schodach prowadzących do celi Lokiego. Jedną ręką otworzył drzwi, akurat w samą porę, by usłyszeć głośne uderzenie pięści Odyna w policzek Lokiego. Książę z powodu siły uderzenia upadł na ziemię. Ściskał swoją krwawiącą twarz, zaciskając z nienawiści szczękę.

— Jutro zabierzesz więźnia do komnaty, aby go wychłostać. Zabierzesz go tam i wychłoszczesz go osobiście. Dwadzieścia batów. Nie więcej, nie mniej. Rozumiesz, _strażniku_? — wywarczał Odyn, a jego magia rosła wraz z jego gniewem. Jego twarz stawała się purpurowa, co było bardzo nieatrakcyjne dla mężczyzny w jego wieku i wzrostu.

**XIX**

Przez sekundę Loki obawiał się, że Harry uderzy go. Policzek go piekł, choć zraniona duma bardziej bolała. _Bo cóż Odyn może zrobić poza pozbawieniem mnie tego, co pozostało mi z dumy.  
_  
Patrzył z chorobliwą ciekawością, jak Harry Jameson, Migdardianin, który stał się Asgardianinem, spojrzał bez mrugnięcia oka na Nie-Ojca. Jego twarz wyrażała szok (czy naprawdę spodziewał się czegoś innego od Odyna?). Błysk wściekłości pojawił się w oczach (prawie tak silny jak mój, zauważył Loki). Magia Harry’ego wirowała, gniewna burza, pragnąca się uwolnić. W mgnieniu oka, została ona wciągnięta do środka i zamknięta ciasno za nic nie wyrażającą maską. Loki był pod wrażeniem i zazdrosny o stopień kontroli, jaką posiadał jego strażnik (ten sam poziom kontroli zawsze był poza jego możliwościami). Nie odpowiedział jednak królowi – nawet się nie pokłonił ani nie okazał, że uznaje bóstwo.

— _Rozumiesz, strażniku_?— ryknął Odyn, a jego głos rozbrzmiewał echem w maleńkiej celi. Jego magia płynęła z niego, w prawie niewidocznej pulsującej, gorącej mocy.

Harry stał w obliczu jego wściekłości z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, nie będąc pod żadnym wrażeniem. Stać w obliczu wściekłości Odyna i nie mrugnąć nawet okiem było… imponujące, jeśli chciałoby się być szczerym. Dla bystrego oka Lokiego (i przy niewielkim wsparciu jego patrona), dostrzegł najmniejszy wyraz psoty w ekspresji Harry’ego. Szybko zniknęła, być może była to tylko sztuczka światła. Następnie, bez żadnego drgnięcia, Harry odpowiedział:

— Oczywiście, _Wasza Wysokość_.

Wysokość, nie Majestat, Loki uniósł brew, znajdując się za Odynem. Wasza Wysokość może być zastosowany do każdego członka rodziny królewskiej – nawet tych, którzy nie zasiadają na tronie. To była najbardziej ukryta zniewaga, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Odyn, przewidywalnie, wyszedł w napadzie wściekłości.

— Przepraszam, mój Książę. — Harry upadł na jedno kolano obok niego i uniósł świecącą dłoń do jego posiniaczonej i spuchniętej szczęki.

— Nie ma za co przepraszać, a przynajmniej nie ty powinieneś.

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego był obrazem złości i gniewu, gdy myślał o okrutnych słowach, które powiedział jego Nie-Ojciec. Z pewnością były ostrzejsze niż jakikolwiek bicz. Pęknięcia w jego psychice stały się jeszcze większe.

_Nie pozwól mi upaść. Złap mnie_ , prosił w myślach.

Dłoń na jego policzku pozostała na nim przez pewien czas.

**XX**

Następnego dnia Loki został odeskortowany w łańcuchach. Strażnicy zniknęli, prawdopodobnie, aby podać śniadanie innym więźniom. Harry wiedział, że nie będzie ich o tej porze i postanowił oszczędzić Lokiemu złośliwych uwag i za to bóg psot odczuwał lekką nutę wdzięczności.

Gdy szli, łańcuchy księcia brzękały na zimnych kamiennych płytach. Harry podał mu buty bez pytania, a Loki przyjął je z wdziękiem bez słowa podziękowania – zabrał buty z wielką arogancją, tak jakby zawsze były jego. Harry pokiwał głową, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego od księcia. Loki czuł lekką złość na widok psoty widocznej w oczach strażnika. Zastanawiał się, co ten zrobił.

Na szczęście (lub nie) nie musiał długo czekać, aby się dowiedzieć.

Nagle Harry chwycił go za ramię i szarpnął, kierując w lewo. Będąc zaskoczony, Loki niemal zapytał go, co robi, gdy niespodziewanie został mocno popchnięty na kamienny filar – _i przeszedł przez niego_.

— Co…? — Otworzył usta.

Jego głos był dziwnie bezcielesny we wnętrzu solidnej struktury kolumny. Nie miał już kajdan, ale nadal nie mógł poruszyć kończynami (być może były unieruchomione w kamiennym filarze). Mimo tego wciąż mógł oddychać – czuł się tak samo jak wcześniej. Na jego piersi nie było miażdżącego ciężaru, jakiego mógłby się spodziewać w takiej sytuacji. Jego psotna strona podziwiała związaną z tym magię – oczywiście nie pochodzącą z Asgardu. _Och, rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić, gdyby udało mu się nauczyć tego zaklęcia…_

— Mój Książę, z pewnością nie myślisz, że pozwoliłbym, aby bicz dotknął twoich pleców — powiedział sucho kapitan gwardii królewskiej, z rękami opartymi na biodrach, zapominając (lub nie dbając), że było to nieposłuszeństwem wobec Odyna i liczyło się jako zdrada.

Ku zmieszaniu Lokiego, strażnik wyciągnął wypolerowany kij. Bóg psot wyczuwał w nim głęboką, rezonującą moc, starszą niż cokolwiek z czym miał do czynienia. Prawie starszą niż Gungnir.

Następnie po machnięciu kijem w lewo i dźgnięciu w prawo, amorficzna, beżowa kropla spadła z sufitu (Loki chodził po tych korytarzach miliony razy i był pewien, że nigdy nic takiego tam nie było) i zaczęła się poruszać na jego oczach. Formowała się niczym mokra glina, podążając za wyszeptanymi słowami Harry’ego, jak orkiestra pod dyktando dyrygenta, zanim uformowała swoją ostateczną formę.

Dokładniej rzecz biorąc przyjęła formę Lokiego. Był to kompletny doppelganger – doskonały pod każdym względem, począwszy od krwawiącego naskórka do uzdrawiającego się siniaka na policzku. Zadziwiało to Loki’ego – cielesny klon, a nie iluzja. Naprawdę dziwne było wpatrywanie się w zielone oczy swojego klona. To tak, jakby strażnik ożywił lustrzane odbicie księcia – wydobył je ze srebrzystych granic jego odbicia i dał mu życie.

Magia Harry’ego była ściśle kontrolowana (zawsze tak było z magią dobrego maga), ale Loki wyczuwał najmniejszy ślad gotującego się gniewu, wydobywającego się zza tej spokojnej, opanowanej fasady. Być może jego strażnik wciąż miał urazę do swojego (rzekomego) kłamstwa?

Po ostatecznym uformowaniu się w Lokiego, klon spadł z powietrza niczym marionetka po obcięciu sznurków (nie była to nie dokładna interpretacja, uznał gorzko Loki), ale Harry złapał go zanim upadł na podłogę (tak jak obiecał, pomyślał Loki). Strażnik pomachał jeszcze trochę kijem, a ciało uniosło się w górę i poruszyło. Kolory ustaliły się na kopii boga psot, która mruknęła. Zaczęła oddychać i chodzić. Jednak jej oczy były martwe – pozbawione duszy. Loki wciąż wpatrywał się w niezwykły pokaz starożytnych zaklęć magicznych, które uważano za dawno zaginione. _Zaklęcie, które tworzyło życie_ … To było po prostu niespotykane, nawet dla Aesirów.

— Proszę tu chwilę poczekać, Mój Książę.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a radość błyszczała w jego zielonych oczach.

Mój strażnik jest dowcipnisiem, pomyślał oszołomiony Loki. I jest mistrzem w tym, jeśli ze wszystkich ludzi chce żartować z Odyna.

**XXI**

Harry wrócił po jakimś czasie przytrzymując utykającego sobowtóra, który wyglądał na dość obolałego, jak zauważył Loki. Ciemnozielona tunika, będącą idealną kopią tej, którą nosił bóg psot, była poplamiona na brązowo i ciemna przez krew. Ciemne, krwawe linie krzyżowały się na jego plecach. Loki ukrył skrzywienie się. Gdyby Odyn nakazał każdemu innemu strażnikowi wymierzyć „karę”, to tak właśnie wyglądałyby jego plecy. Ta myśl w ogóle nie była przyjemna.

Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę przed filarem (wygodnie sobowtór w tym momencie zaczął kaszleć, tworząc pozory ich przymusowego postoju) i sięgnął po Lokiego jedną ręką.

— Mój Książę, proszę o wybaczenie.

To było jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie otrzymał Loki, zanim został ponownie chwycony na nadgarstek i wyrwany z filaru, zostając niemal wyrzucony na ziemię. Błyskawicznie doppelganger zostaje wepchnięty do filaru, a prawdziwy książę wrócił na swoje miejsce - i nikt nie wiedział o tej małej podmianie.

Loki nie musiał udawać kaszlu, doświadczenie zmieniania cielesności było nieprzyjemne. Zaczął niemal od razu krztusić się. Jego płuca pracowały ponad normę, nadrabiając oddechy, których nie nabrał będąc uwięzionym w filarze. Kiedy był już pewny, że jego narządy nie próbują się z niego wydostać, zauważył chłodne, wilgotne uczucie na plecach. Miedziany zapach krwi (jego nieprawdziwa krew) dotarł do jego nosa.

Prawdziwy dowcipniś dba o szczegóły, a Harry Jameson był nim. Jednym płynnym ruchem, zmienił koszulę Lokiego na tą, którą miał sobowtór.

Ciepłe ramię owinęło się wokół talii Lokiego. Dotyk był delikatny niczym piórko.

— Mój Książę, czy wszystko w porządku? — Błysk rozbawienia zabłysnął w zielonych oczach.

Nadal lekko sapiąc, Loki spojrzał spojrzeniem obiecującym tysiąckrotną śmierć swojego żartownisia. Strażnik powinien drżeć ze śmiechu, bo żart był świetnie skonstruowany.

**XXII**

— Powiesz mi, jak nauczyłeś się starożytnej magii? — zapytał Loki, z ciekawością widoczną w oczach. Książę siedział na swoim łóżku. Kajdany na jego nogach ledwo co muskały posadzkę. — Uważa się, że takie zaklęcia zostały utracone przez Aesirów wiele wieków temu.

— Nasi ludzie byli zagubieni, ale nasza magia nie była — powiedział tajemniczo strażnik. — Uczono nas naszej magii w szkole o nazwie Hogwart, który znajdował się w dzisiejszej Szkocji w Midgardzie. To był kiedyś wielki zamek. Domyślam się, że sam zamek z czasem popadł w ruinę.

— Hogwart? — Loki uniósł brew, a jego gniew i uraza zostały na chwilę zapomniane. — Brodawki na grzbiecie wieprza?

— Brodawki na grzbiecie wieprza — potwierdził Harry Jameson ze śmiechem. — Sąsiednia wioska nazywała się Hogsmeade i była tam gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem.

Loki mrugał tępo przez chwilę, podczas gdy jego mózg miał problem z przyswojeniem tych informacji.

—Hogsmeade i Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem — powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

Z pewnością Midgardianie mieli lepszą wyobraźnie. Czy wszyscy Midgardianie nie byli w stanie wymyślić lepszych nazw? I o co chodziło z tą fascynacją trzodą?

— Zgadza się — powiedział beznamiętnie Harry. — Sądzę, że zareagowałem tak samo, gdy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem. Ale wątpliwa nazwa czy nie, Hogwart był w rzeczywistości magiczną szkołą dla wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się nazwać go swoim domem. Wiele pokoleń czarownic i czarodziejów tak zrobiło, moja linia była jedną z wielu, która zapisywała swoje dzieci do Hogwartu tuż po ich narodzinach.

Loki uniósł brew. To była całkiem niezła rekomendacja, gdy pochodziło to od jego normalnie obojętnego strażnika.

— Powiedz mi, co sprawiło, że brodawki na grzbiecie wieprza były tak atrakcyjne?

Był szczerze ciekaw odpowiedzi – ze wszystkich rzeczy, żeby tak nazwać instytucję…

Harry zaśmiał się – najwyraźniej Loki uważał, że nazwa Hogwartu była bardzo zabawna. W rzeczywistości nie było to zaskoczeniem.

Pomysł zaczął się formować w umyśle Harry’ego.

— Cóż, Mój Książę, a może zamiast opowiadać o tym _pokażę_ ci to?

Wyjął swoją Czarną Różdżkę i lekko postukał nią w Kamień Wskrzeszenia, który nosił teraz jako pierścień. Z kamienia wyjął myślodsiewnię, tą samą, którą odziedziczył po Dumbledorze, który miał ją po swoim mistrzu.

Loki wpatrywał się w miskę, którą ledwo można była nazwać misą do mycia stóp, a potem skierował swój wzrok na uśmiechniętego strażnika… który wyciągał srebrne pasmo mgły z swojej głowy?

Z pewnością pewnego dnia nauczę się nie być zaskoczony tym co robi, pomyślał gorzko Loki.

**XXIII**

W tamtej chwili Loki przeżywał lata i dekady w ciągu kilku minut. Patrzył w przeszłość i wracał z pomysłami oraz wizjami na przyszłość – jak ożywić utraconą magię. Widział (żył) innym życiem i inną wojną. Widział chłopca, który był jego strażnikiem oraz mężczyznę, którym się stał. Niechętnie przyznawał, że czuł do niego respekt.

Ówczesna magia była _piękna_ , pomyślał z otwartym podziwem. Jego gniew i wściekłość nie miały tutaj miejsca, bo nawet one zgadzały się, że magia było o wiele _barwniejsza_ w przeszłości. W rzeczywistości, to co miał teraz Asgard, ich „technologiczna magia” ledwo była godna wiązać sznurówki prawdziwej magii z przeszłości. Mimo całego blasku i złota Asgard był tylko pozłacaną klatką. Pozłacanym jabłkiem ukrywającym zgniliznę. Magia, którą widział w umyśle swojego strażnika (skarbnica wiedzy, która mogła pochodzić tylko z wielu żyć, jakie przeżył) była fascynująca – była prawie wystarczająco silna, aby stać się świadoma. I tylko dzięki uwielbieniu i wiedzy tych ludzi magia przetrwała do końca tego czasu.

Żył życiem, które przeżywał w wspomnieniach Harry’ego Pottera – czuł, jak jego stopy schodziły po ruchomych schodach, czuł zapach wilgoci z Zakazanego Lasu, czuł przeszywający ból od kłów wielkiej bestii, gdy walczył o swoje życie. Dano mu wolność i ponowne życie w umyśle innej osoby. Krzyczał w triumfie i opłakiwał swoją stratę.

Noce zmieniały się w dni, tak szybko jak dni zmieniały się w noce – łączyły się ze sobą, gdy sny i rzeczywistość mieszały się ze sobą. Za dnia widział więcej i uczył się o świecie, który wyobrażał sobie w snach. Przestał dbać o Odyna. Zapomniał o zmartwieniach Friggi i tracił poczucie przemijających dni, gdy nie było Thora. Asgard nie stanowił już jego świata – już nie (a może nigdy nim nie był). Jego światem był świat, który już dawno upadł i rozpadł się, ale żył we wspomnieniach nieśmiertelnego.

Teraz we wspomnieniach dwóch nieśmiertelnych, jak przypuszczał.

Zaczarował mnie, myślał Loki, oczarował zaklęciem utkanym ze słów i wspomnień. Upadał z tego powodu, chętnie czołgał się do niego, jak ćma zwabiona przez ogień. Niewątpliwie niebezpieczne było stracić z oczu rzeczywistość, ale dla kogoś takiego jak on nie było już nic do stracenia (czy naprawdę coś tracił? A może otrzymywał coś więcej?).

I tak poddał się temu.

**XXIV**

Dni mijały szybko, gdy Harry nadal opowiadał mu historie i śpiewał piosenki, jak syrena wabiąca swoją ofiarę. Tkał opowieść o Merlinie, czarodzieju czczonym przez jego lud jak bóstwo. Czarodzieju, który się postarzał i został doradcą króla Artura. Opowiadał o Morganie, Mrocznej Damie i Lancelocie oraz rycerzach. To legendy z książki, którą mieli nawet niemagiczni Midgardianie, powiedział Harry.

— Jest to chyba najbardziej znany element naszej kultury, który przetrwał do dzisiejszego dnia — stwierdził Harry. — Został odkryty na nowo i przepisany przez autora o nazwisku T. H. White w latach 50 XX wieku, ale to nasza historia, która była dawno pogrzebana w odmętach czasu i zapomniana.

— A ta kraina, Atlantyda, istnieje? Z pewnością nie pozostała niezauważona przez dzisiejszych Midgardian— zauważył Loki.

Nienawidził przyznawać tego, że technologia Midgardian ustępowała tylko ich przeklętej ciekawości wszystkich nieodkrytych rzeczy.

— Nie została odkryta — powiedział Harry ze słyszalną dumą w głosie. — Nasze legendy podają, że Atlantyda została zniszczona przez wielkie tsunami, ale inni twierdzą, że zniknęła w innym wymiarze. W każdym razie droga do Atlantydy została utracona na zawsze, nawet dla naszych ludzi. Jeśli nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć nawet z pomocą naszej magii, to jaką szansę mają Midgardianie ze swoją technologią?

Miał rację, przyznał niechętnie Loki. Z tego co widział we wspomnieniach swojego strażnika, magia przeszłości wyraźnie przewyższała wszystko, co Midgardianie mogli wyprodukować w dzisiejszych czasach. Szkoda, że ta magia przestała istnieć.

— Czy naprawdę nie ma sposobu, by odnaleźć Atlantydę? — naciskał Loki.

— Nie, Mój Książę. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Żadnego, jaki znam. Magiczni ludzie uważali Atlantydę za szczyt magicznych umiejętności. Mówi się, że wiedza i moc wykraczająca poza bogactwa człowieka leżą w ruinach Atlantydy, gdziekolwiek ona się znajduje.

I tak oto, Loki przysiągł, że znajdzie Atlantydę (choćby jako podziękowanie za życie, które mu dano), bez względu na to, ile miałoby go to kosztować. Wdzięczność była dziwnym uczuciem, uznał Loki. To uczucie, do którego nie był przyzwyczajony, niemal obce. Wszystko, co zostało mu dane – było tym na co _zasłużył_ (drwiny, nienawiść, kara i swój los). Ale teraz to życie, które przeżywał – jego posiadanie było przywilejem. W każdym razie czymś, co jego strażnik nie był zobowiązany do pokazania mu. Ciepła ręka przywróciła go z odmętów szaleństwa do bezpiecznego miejsca.

Nie należała ona do Odyna – jak kiedyś pragnął. Nie była to ręka Thora, jego brata przez niemal całe życie. To nie była miłość Friggi, niekończąca się miłość matki. To była ręka nieznajomego, choć teraz ta ręka należała do przyjaciela.

I za wszystkimi swoimi zbrodniami, wszystkimi popełnionymi błędami i ostrymi, zjadliwymi słowami, głęboko w środku był wdzięczny.

**XXV**

Pewnego dnia jego strażnik pojawił się podenerwowany. Loki natychmiast zaczął się zastanawiać, kogo musiał zabić.

Szkarłatny płaszcz Harry’ego kłębił się wokół niego, a jego magia otaczała go wzburzonym szumem. Jego włosy były potargane – bardziej niż normalnie, a ubrania pogniecione.

Loki wyczuł zmianę, gdy tylko jego strażnik otworzył drzwi celi. Umieścił ozdobną metalową zakładkę zaznaczając, gdzie skończył swoją lekturę (był już w połowie książki „ _Najpotężniejsze eliksiry_ ” – która była bardzo fascynująca) i uniósł brew.

— Mój Książę — prychnął z wysiłkiem Harry, opadając na jedno kolano.

— Co się stało z Asgardem? — zapytał Loki, niemal zażądał. — Mimo całej rozrywki, jaką otrzymałem widząc jak wszyscy w pałacu są zdenerwowani, to czuję, że magia w powietrzu jest niespokojna.

Również twoja magia, pomyślał, pilnie obserwując sposób w jaki magia Harry’ego iskrzy. Jego własna magia (ciernista i gniewna, uznał z przekąsem) sięgnęła z wahaniem do strażnika.

— Wasza Wysokość, obawiam się, że pałac nie jest już dla was bezpiecznym miejscem — powiedział, ze skrzywieniem. Jadeitowe oczy pociemniały ze zmartwienia, a na jego młodzieńczej twarzy były widoczne oznaki stresu.

Loki zmarszczył brwi.

— Co się stało? Thor ponownie wywołał między wymiarową wojnę?

— Nie, Mój Książę. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Życzyłbym sobie, żeby tak było. Nadchodzą kłopoty. Zbliża się do nas Konwergencja, a wokół rozbrzmiewają szepty o odrodzeniu Malekitha. Eter wciąż jest zamknięty, ale nie wiem, na jak długo.

Malekith. Mroczny elf ze Svartalfheimu. Loki przypominał sobie, co wiedział o starożytnych wojnach; minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy w dzieciństwie ostatni raz uczył się lekcji historii Asgardu od swoich wychowawców.

— A królewscy doradcy? – zapytał.

Nie obchodziło go to. W ogóle. Wcześniej zobaczy jak Asgard płonie, niż się tym zainteresuje.

— Są niespokojni — poinformował Harry. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad kolejnymi słowami, zanim dodał: — Ale nie mniej bezużyteczni.

— Jak zawsze — zauważył gorzko Loki.

Potrzeba było nie tylko plotek i przypuszczeń, aby skłonić ich do opuszczenia tronów z kości słoniowej.

— Jak zawsze. — Harry zgodził się z małym uśmiechem.

— Czy to cię nie martwi? — zapytał Loki, opierając brodę na dłoni.

Jego strażnik zmarszczył jeszcze bardziej brwi i westchnął.

— Mój Książę, nie wierzę, że jest to tylko plotka. Czuję, jak magia między wymiarami zmienia się niespokojnie. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie i obawiam się, że zostaniesz wezwany, aby _zająć się_ magią Malekitha, bo będziesz pierwszym, do którego książę Thor przyjdzie po pomoc.

— Czy będzie? — warknął Loki.

Jego oczy błyszczały z wściekłości. Oczywiście Thor będzie o nim pamiętał jedynie wtedy, gdy będzie go potrzebował. Było tak jak się obawiał – zamienił się w artefakt – _zaledwie jeden z wielu w tym skarbcu Odyna_ – do wykorzystania w razie potrzeby. Nie kwestionował, jak jego strażnik mógł wyczuć magię, której nawet Odyn nie czuł, bo już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że umiejętności Harry’ego we wszystkich dziedzinach były niezrównane.

— Tak — powiedział Harry z pewnością kogoś, kto mógł patrzeć w przyszłość. — Wierzę, że to jego śmiertelna miłość jest skierowana do Eteru.

— Ach. — Loki kiwnął głową, ledwo przypominając sobie brązowowłosą kobietę. Była dość ładna, ale nie było w niej nic szczególnego i mało kto zasługiwał na małżeństwo z nieśmiertelnym księciem. — Ten głupiec, przyjdzie więc jej z pomocą.

Harry przytaknął, zmartwiony.

Jak dziwnie, że nawet teraz jego strażnik martwił się o niego, a nie o możliwą zagładę Asgardu.

— Co proponowałbyś zrobić? — zapytał Loki, testując swojego strażnika.

Sam potrzebowałby jednej szansy. Thor z pewnością go uwolni – co niby mógł zrobić będąc uwięziony w tych czterech ścianach? Gdy jego kajdany znikną, będzie wolny i już nigdy go nie zniewolą.

Chwila milczenia. Potem psota rozpogodziła niespokojne oblicze strażnika.

— Oczywiście, Mój Książę, odejdziemy.

**XXVI**

Ich mała podróż na zewnątrz wymagała planowania. Uporządkowanie wszystkiego zajęłoby trochę czasu (a przynajmniej tak twierdził Harry), dlatego też zaczęli od razu.

Dzięki połączonym wysiłkom i inteligencji powoli pracowali nad najtrudniejszymi elementami układanki, kluczem do uwolnienia magii Lokiego. Została ona zapieczętowana przez pałacowych magów za pomocą inkrustowanej złotem pieczęci umieszczonej na kajdanach Lokiego. Na szczęście Frigga nie brała udziału w tym procederze – odmówiła, nawet gdy Odyn ją o to prosił. Jeśli Frigga byłaby odpowiedzialna za zniewolenie magii Lokiego, to uwolnienie jej byłoby o wiele trudniejsze. Pałacowi magowie byli leniwi i jedynie w połowie kompetentni – ich zdolności magiczne nie były w stanie przeciwstawić się gniewowi Boga Oszustw i Mistrza Śmierci.

Wciąż jednak cofnięcie zaklęć zajęłoby im miesiące, jeśli nie chcieliby poinformować o tym fakcie Odyna. Nie mogli marnować czasu.

— Subtelność jest kluczem, Mój Książę – powtórzył Harry, od dawna przyzwyczajony do niecierpliwości i temperamentu Lokiego.

W połowie zadania pojawił się nieoczekiwany sojusznik.

— Co myślicie, że robicie?

Hologram Friggi pewnego dnia odezwał się tuż za nimi. Żaden z nich nie wzdrygnął się wyraźnie, ale serce Lokiego podskoczyło mu do gardła.

— Cofanie tego, co nigdy nie powinno być zrobione — powiedział spokojnie Harry, nie odwracając się.

Mówił do królowej od niechcenia, bez żadnego królewskiego odniesienia. Jego ton był surowy i wymagający, bez względu na grożące mu niebezpieczeństwo wynikające z takiego zachowania.

— Naprawdę?

Frigga podeszła o krok bliżej. Jej lodowate oczy nie mrugały.

— Tak.

Harry w końcu wstał. Odwrócił się i spojrzał Frigdzie w oczy. Jego moc wirowała wokół niego. Niewidzialny płaszcz, który osiadł na jego szkarłatnym.

Loki był zaskoczony tym, jak królewsko wyglądał jego strażnik w tym momencie.

Frigga i Harry wpatrywali się w siebie, nie cofając się przed dostrzegalnym wyzwaniem. Potem Frigga uśmiechnęła się, a jej spojrzenie stało się cieplejsze. Wyprostowała się i zrelaksowała, jak Atlas, bez świata, który musiał dźwigać na swoich ramionach.

— Dziękuję.

Odetchnęła, składając ręce przed piersiami. Zwróciła swoje łzawiące oczy w stronę Lokiego, chcąc chwycić go za rękę, ale nie odważając się na to.

Spojrzał w jej oczy tępo i bez emocji. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego strażnik wkroczył między nich. Jedyne co widział, to szerokie ramiona mężczyzny zasłaniające mu wszystko.

— Wasza Wysokość — powiedział uprzejmie (a raczej wreszcie zwrócił się do Królowej jej właściwym tytułem, tak jakby wreszcie uznał ją za królową, uznał Loki). — Jeśli jest coś czego potrzebujesz…?

— Nie. Niczego nie potrzebuję. — Uśmiechnęła się w trzech czwartych w rozdrażnieniu i w jednej czwartej z lubością, gdy zobaczyła grymas Lokiego. — Być może nadszedł czas, abym zadośćuczyniła za moje grzechy. Nasze grzechy. Loki, mój synu, za wszystko, co warte są moje słowa, proszę, uwierz mi. Przepraszam. — Pochyliła głowę i zniknęła.

Loki czuł, jak wzbiera się w nim ognista złość. _Przepraszam? Przepraszam?_ Czy to wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia? Jak zwykłe „ _przepraszam_ ” mogło być wystarczające za okłamywanie go przez całe jego życie? Czy miało to wystarczyć za wszystko, czym Asgard zgrzeszył przeciwko niemu? Samo „ _przepraszam_ ” miało wystarczyć? Co za żarty.

Czuł, jak trząsł się ze złości. Powoli otaczające go przedmioty unosiły się w odpowiedzi na jego gniew. Był odrętwiały, a jego wizja zacierała się na krawędziach, aż znikła. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł gwałtowny ruch i dwa ciepłe ramiona obejmujące go.

Przebywanie w czyimś uścisku jest ciepłe, pomyślał Loki. Na palcach jednej dłoni mógł policzyć liczbę osób, które chciały go objąć. Uściski Thora były miażdżące i duszące, jakby jego ramiona były szczypcami próbującymi zmiażdżyć skorupę, którą była klatka piersiowa Boga Psot. Uściski Friggi były natomiast miękkie i ulotne. Muśnięcie jedwabiu na dłoniach, zapach owocowo kwiatowych perfum w jej włosach. Uściski Harry’ego były ciepłe, jak ogień magii w nim. Są ciepłe jak mądre, zimowe spojrzenie, które widziało powstanie i upadek światów. Były to ramiona, które odciągały go za każdym razem od szaleństwa.

Powoli przedmioty opadły z powrotem na stół. Loki czuł się wyczerpany.

— Niedługo odejdziemy, Mój Książę. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiał oglądać tego miejsca — powiedział jego strażnik.

Loki kiwnął głową.

— Tak jak zaplanowaliśmy — stwierdził, kiedy już nie dławił się słowami, które groziły uduszeniem go.

— Tak jak zaplanowaliśmy — zgodził się Harry.

Puścił Boga Psot, gdy zauważył, że miraż Friggi pojawił się raz jeszcze. Strażnik odwrócił się do niej, bo z pewnością Frigga miała coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Nawet ona musiała wiedzieć, że Loki nikogo nie chciał wiedzieć w tym momencie.

Szeptała cicho, ale szybko, gdy dwa obiekty zmaterializowały się przed nimi. Loki wiedział, że przesłanie przedmiotów do strzeżonej celi wymagało ogromnej ilości magii. Dlatego też widok Friggi wysyłającej dwa przedmioty w tym samym czasie był… dziwny. Być może niepokojący.

Przed nimi znajdował się mosiężny klucz i fioletowa pieczęć. Przypadkowo były to te same, dzięki którym można byłoby odblokować kajdany Lokiego.

— Mój synu, to wszystko, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Nie będę prosić cię o przebaczenie, ponieważ nic to nie zmieni między nami. Mogę zrobić tylko to, co teraz, z tym co mam. Idź i bądź wolny od tego pałacu, zanim ten popadnie w kłopoty. Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że będziesz bezpieczny, mój synu — powiedziała Frigga. Była blada i wyglądała na chorą, a jej miraż kołysał się niepewnie. — Harry Potterze, przyjmij swój ostatni rozkaz od królowej. Chroń księcia, bez względu na to, dokąd zaprowadzą was wiatry — rzekła, zanim zniknęła.

Harry kiwnął głową, a jego postawa zrelaksowała się. Przy akompaniamencie dwóch szybkich kliknięć, Loki został uwolniony.

**XXVII**

Uciekli w środku nocy. A raczej szedł spokojnie, gdy Harry patrolował opuszczone korytarze. Strażnik chwycił go za dłoń i przykrył Peleryna Niewidką, gdy wyszli z celi Lokiego. Zanim odeszli, stworzył sobowtóra Lokiego (bez względu na to ile razy Bóg Psot widział swoją replikę, to i tak zawsze odczuwał zmartwienie), którą umieścił w celi.

— To jest taka peleryna, jaką miał Ignatius Peverell — westchnął ze zdziwieniem Loki, widząc wyszyty na plecach symbol Insygniów Śmierci.

Zimne powietrze było ciężkie w jego płucach, ale widok księżyca i gwiazd był wart każdego kłucia, przy wdechu.

— Ta sama. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. — Jest stara jak te królestwa. Nikt nie będzie mógł cię dostrzec, ani magicznie ani w inny sposób. Nawet Heimadall nie będzie w stanie cię dostrzec.

— Nie widzi nic, co ciebie dotyczy? — zrozumiał Loki.

W jaki inny sposób Heimdall przegapiłby codzienne wizyty Harry’ego? Ich planowanie i wycieczki do myślodsiewni? Heimdall nie pałał sympatią do Boga Psot i był zdecydowanie bardziej psem Odyna niż strażnikiem królestw.

— Tak, nie może tego dostrzec — powiedział strażnik z uśmiechem.

— Jesteś Panem Śmierci — powiedział Loki po chwili. Czuł, jak srebrzysty materiał peleryny prześlizgnął się między palcami.

— Tak, przypuszczam, że jestem — opowiedział leniwym głosem Harry.

— Zatem nie potrzebowałeś Złotego Jabłka — prychnął Loki.

Bardzo wyraźnie pamiętał opowieść o trzech braciach. W końcu to Harry dał mu tę książkę.

— Nie potrzebowałem. W rzeczywistości uważam, że do tej pory mam prawdopodobnie piękny dziedziniec z rosnącymi złotymi jabłonkami — powiedział z humorem.

Loki prychnął. Oczywiście, Harry’emu udało się sprawić, by złote jabłka Friggi wyrosły w innym królestwie. Zasady dotyczą tylko tych, którzy nie mogą ich złamać.

I w ten sposób, pod przykrywką patrolowania korytarzy przez Harry’ego, dotarli aż do północnych granic pałacu. Potem schowali się za filarem i zniknęli z trzaskiem.

**XXVIII**

Przestrzenie między Yggdrasilem są zaskakująco głębokie, pomyślał Loki, walcząc z dreszczem. Tutaj, w przestrzeni między wymiarowej, barwnie przypominał sobie swój upadek. Tutaj został schwytany przez Chitauri i związany ich wolą. To nie był przyjemny czas w jego życiu i zdecydowanie nie było to coś, o czym chciał sobie przypominać.

Ręka Harry’ego w jego dłoni była ciepła, kiedy strażnik ciągnął go do przodu.

Szepty podążały za nimi, a małe pasma niebieskiego światła migotały i znikały.

Dosłyszał jedno lub dwa zdania, gdy światło w zabawie ocierało się o jego policzek. Niosły ze sobą dźwięk – głosy kobiet zmieszane w jedno, jak chór, który zamiast śpiewać, przemawiał.

— _Przychodzi w nocy…_

—… _przynosi ze sobą światło…_

— _Następnego dnia wiosny…_

— _Kiedy Orion jest w równowadze…_

Słowa mu umykały. Starał się jak mógł, aby je rozróżnić.

— To Norny — szepnął jego strażnik. — Nie przejmuj się nimi. Jeśli nie słyszysz w pełni, to ich słowa nie są przeznaczone dla ciebie.

— Norny.

Magia Lokiego rozbłysnęła lekko z zaskoczenia. Natychmiast opanował emocje. Nie chciałby teraz przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi. Tutaj, gdy był z dala od obronnych murów pałacu Asgardu – nie chciał zwrócić uwagi nie wiadomo czego, co czaiło się w ciemnościach.

Wiedział o Nornach ze starych, zakurzonych tomów, jako dziecko śledził palcami rysunki przedstawiające je. Pamiętał…

— Tak, Norny – powiedział z rozbawieniem Harry.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zdmuchnął światła, niczym piórka. Dryfowały w powietrzu, aż zniknęły w ciemności.

**XXIX**

Pojawili się przed jedną z wielkich gałęzi Yggdrasilu. Nie było wiatru, a drzewo nie było aż tak wysokie, ale gałąź powoli pochyliła się do wyciągniętej dłoni Harry’ego.

— Dziękuję — powiedział uprzejmie strażnik, a drzewo zaszeleściło swoimi wieloma liśćmi.

Dopiero to jest _niepokojące_ , uznał Loki.

— Śmiało, Mój Książę — rzekł, tak jak robił to w przeszłości, gdy książę był jeszcze dzieckiem.

Loki obdarzył drzewo nieufnym spojrzeniem. Słyszał wiele historii o Bijącej Wierzbie. A jeśli Drzewo Światów uzna, że było głodne?

Z lekkim śmiechem, Harry pchnął go w górę i natychmiast zostali rzuceni do ciemnej i mglistej krainy, którą Loki rozpoznał jako Helheim.

Cóż, to był ostatni raz, kiedy zaufałem gigantycznemu drzewu, pomyślał Loki, gdy opadał w powietrzu, aż wylądował z łomotem. Z pewnością nie działo się tak, gdy ktoś umierał – i naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego śmierć będzie spowodowana rzuceniem go przez gigantyczne drzewo. Na szczęście zachował swoją grację nawet po latach uwięzienia, bo wylądował na swoich nogach… czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego strażniku.

Loki wyciągnął dłoń w stronę swojego przewróconego strażnika. Harry leżał na ziemi na czworakach – co nie było stosowne dla Pana Śmierci. Tym razem to Loki ofiarował swoją rękę i pociągnął Harry’ego na nogi.

— Dziękuję, Mój Książę — powiedział Harry, otrzepując swoją zbroję, tak jakby zdarzało się to każdego dnia.

— W którym z Dziewięciu Królestw jesteśmy? — Loki rozglądał się, częściowo obawiając się odpowiedzi, której miał mu udzielić strażnik.

— Jesteśmy w Helheim— odpowiedział spokojnie. — Nie martw się, Mój Książę, jesteś jak najbardziej żywy. Jestem istotą pośrednią, ponieważ jestem Panem Śmierci. To królestwo należy do mnie, więc mogę swobodnie do niego przybywać i odchodzić, kiedy mi się podoba.

Aby być władać całym królestwem śmierci, Loki odetchnął gwałtownie. I pomyśleć, że taka istota przez cały ten czas była pod kontrolą Odyna.

Harry poprowadził Lokiego na brzeg rzeki, gdzie świecące żółte latarnie unosiły się na powierzchni wody. Przy zamglonym brzegu znajdowała się łódź wykonana ze starego drewna. W oddali Loki ledwo widział cień wiosła i wioślarza.

— Hel. — Harry przywitał ją skinieniem głowy.

Olbrzymka przytaknęła w odpowiedzi, ale nie odezwała się.

To była makabryczna scena, uznał Loki. Hel była tak wysoka, jak każdy Asgardianin, być może była nawet porównywalna z Jotunami. Jedna jej strona gniła, a ze szkieletu zwisało zielone i brązowe ciało. Druga strona była uroczą blond włosą kobietą o łagodnych niebieskich oczach. Połowa z niej była Asgardianką, a druga połowa nie żyła. Loki nie wiedział, jak coś takiego można było uznać za normalne.

Cała trójka weszła na łódź. Noc była chłodna, a latarnie delikatnie oświetlały drogę. Przekraczając ciemną rzekę, Loki nie odważył się spojrzeć w jej otchłań, bojąc się tego, co może tam znaleźć. Cisza rozciągała się między nimi, ale nie była napięta ani nieprzyjemna – raczej był to rodzaj uśpionego spokoju, któremu Loki nie miał nic przeciwko.

— Mój Książę, wierzę, że według legend Midgardu, obecna tutaj Hel jest twoją córką. — Głos Harry’ego przerwał spokój, który odczuwał Loki.

W tym momencie zastanawiał się, czy jego Wszechmowa w jakiś sposób nie zadziałała.

— Wybacz mi, co? — spytał z niedowierzaniem. Na pewno źle usłyszał.

— Ten, kto rozpowszechniał te legendy, musiał cię nie lubić, Mój Książę — powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem widocznym w oczach. — Według legendy Hel jest twoją córką. A Fenrir, Sleipnir i Jormungandr są podobno twoimi synami.

— Sleipnir, _jak ośmionogi koń Odyna_? — zapytał Loki, zszokowany tą informacją.

Był pewien, że osoba – kimkolwiek była – która rozpowszechniła te legendy, był pod wpływem czegoś znacznie silniejszego niż alkohol. Jeśli złapie człowieka, który szerzył takie pogłoski, sprawi, że ten będzie gorzko _żałował_ swojego czynu.

Harry roześmiał się i opadł na swoje miejsce. Nawet oblicze Hel przybrało wyraz rozbawienia, choć z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

— Odyn kazał wyhodować w jednym z naszych stad ośmionogiego konia, ponieważ od wieków ma chroniczne problemy z kręgosłupem — powiedział poważnie, chociaż jego głos był podszyty rozbawieniem.

Najwyraźniej Odyn sądził, że ośmionogi koń będzie miał płynniejszy chód niż czworonożny. Cóż, nie pomylił się, ale to nie było najłatwiejsze (lub pierwsze) rozwiązanie, jakie można byłoby wymyślić. I pomyśleć tylko, że „spłodził” węża Midgardu i potwornego wilka. Przynajmniej jeden z jego „domniemanych” synów ostatecznie zabił Odyna (według legendy Midgardu, którą zaczął teraz poważnie kwestionować).

Oświadczenie to tylko rozśmieszyło Harry’ego. (Loki nie miał nic przeciwko temu – będzie temu zaprzeczał, aż do dnia swojej śmierci, ale również roześmiał się lekko). Podróż do Helu odbywała się przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Harry’ego.

**XXX**

Jak wkrótce się nauczył, Helheim i Niflheim znajdowały się blisko siebie, a czasami się pokrywały. Stojąc przed korytarzami Helu (Eljudnir, przywołał w myślach nazwę), wpatrywał się w wielkie drewniane dni, które znikały w suficie.

Ich wioślarz, Hel, zostawiła ich na brzegu rzeki z pożegnalnym ukłonem, by Harry mógł poprowadzić księcia w ciemność.

Z pomocą delikatnego pchnięcia, wielkie drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem.

Wewnątrz sala była dobrze oświetlona. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył Loki, był wielki kanarek, który poleciał wprost na niego, łopocząc skrzydłami po twarzy. Kaszlał i wypluwał pióra (część niego chciała tak dla zasady upiec tego cholernego ptaka, a _le od kiedy kanarki były tak duże?_ ). Podczas tego, cały czas przeklinał imię Odyna (z pewnością to była również jego wina).

Kanarek niezwłocznie poszybował do rudowłosego mężczyzny (który wyglądał na Midgardianina i nie gnił, ku uldze Lokiego). W tle zauważył mnóstwo ludzi – blondynka w dziwnych okularach, stojącą nad puszystym, latającym stworzeniem. Mężczyzna przytulający muchołówkę wielkości człowieka. Jeleń, wilk, łania i pies ścigający się nawzajem. Kobieta z krzaczastymi włosami krzycząca na innego rudowłosego mężczyznę. Blond włosa rodzina, która próbowała się odsunąć od tej zgrai. Dwaj chłopcy, którzy wydawali się spokrewnieni z Harry’m, odpalali w siebie fajerwerki, podczas gdy dziewczynka pośrodku rysowała alchemiczny krąg w rogu podłogi z inną krzaczastowłosą dziewczyną i blondynem. To była… dziwna scena. Stała się jeszcze dziwniejsza, gdy wszyscy zamarli jak jeden mąż i spojrzeli na nich. Surowe jajko kapało z żyrandola, podczas gdy ktoś czknął.

— Harry! Wróciłeś! — powiedział kanarkowy mężczyzna z wielkim uśmiechem.

Pod strzechą jasnopomarańczowych włosów, jego twarz, z duża ilością piegów, przyjęła wyraz szoku.

— Tęskniliśmy… — zaczął.

—… za tobą!

Tylko po to, by jego cień stał się jego kopią, kończąc za niego. Mimo to Loki zobaczył iskierkę psoty w ich oczach i mógł rozpoznać dowcipnisia, kiedy go widział. Z jednym machnięciem dłoni, pióra obróciły się w pył, a mężczyzna wyprostował się.

— Fred, George, poznajcie Lokiego z Asgardu, waszego rzekomego boskiego patrona — powiedział Harry z psotnym uśmiechem.

Z trudem złapali oddech i natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę Lokiego.

— Och, Harry…

—… _jeśli_ nas tak rozpuścisz…

—… to wybaczymy ci…

—… ten jeden jedyny raz…

—…, że tak zniknąłeś.

— Byliśmy bardzo znudzeni…

—… ale tym razem możemy o tym zapomnieć…

—… od kiedy przyprowadziłeś nam Lokiego ze wszystkich ludzi!

— Nie jesteśmy godni! — krzyknęli bez tchu, kłamiąc się w pas. Przylgnęli do zbroi Lokiego, jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

Powoli na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się uśmiech. Dla boga było miło spotkać swoich wyznawców.

— Lubię ich.

Harry roześmiał się.

— Sądziłem, że tak będzie. Witaj w domu, Loki.

Dom, powtórzył w myślach. To było dziwne wrażenie – dom. Czy to naprawdę był jego dom? Po tak długim czasie był w domu? Czuł magię w powietrzu – tę samą magię świata Harry’ego, tę samą magię Hogwartu – otaczała go, obejmując. Spojrzał na otaczające go osoby, chmarę ludzi pędzących, by ich przywitać (twarze, które znał z życia, którym żył w innym czasie) i wiedział, że był w domu.


End file.
